


Delete

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Yunho tries to delete Yoochun from his live.





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yunchun_ywh & DBSK_songfic in Livejournal.  
> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2008/08/07). Expect super amateur writing.

"I can't sleep most of the time  
Try to cancel you from my mind  
Never liked you that much anyway  
Got to try sleep through to Saturday"  
Insomnia By: The Veronicas

He stares at the computer screen. A little window blinks in front of his eyes asking if he was sure of deleting whatever he click on it. He ponders with the answer, calculating all the heartbreaks and tears he had shed. His mind his foggy as his eyes, clearing reliving all those painful memories that stain his ghostly soul. He sighs and clicks the answer… no. “Even if I delete all the visible memories I got of you… what good that will do to me? I still have all the invisible ones written on my skin. There’s only one Park Yoochun.” Yunho said to the computer as if the thing will hear him and maybe will comfort him for the loss.

Yunho stand from the chair and walk to the bathroom of his dark and silent apartment. He turns on the light shutting momentarily his eyes because of the sudden rush of light. He looks at his reflection and sigh. 

“You look pathetic Jung Yunho.” He taps his reflection on the mirror with his index finger and mutter just pathetic. 

He walks once again to his computer, grab the computer mouse and click on everything that has Park Yoochun in it and press the button delete. Again the little window greets him almost in a mocking way but this time he was sure. He sticks his tongue to the computer screen and click on… yes. He smile and shut down the computer. At least deleting Park Yoochun from his computer files was simpler than deleting him from his life. But one thing Jung Yunho had in mind was if Park Yoochun moves on without him, he could too move on without Park Yoochun. At least he can hope for someone who can mend his shatter heart and maybe just maybe peel of his skin the memories of him.


End file.
